Various devices and methods for ensuring proper and continuous operation of lighting fixtures and the power sources that supply power to the lighting fixtures are well known. For example, it is known to connect a fluorescent lighting fixture to an emergency, or backup, power system in addition to a primary power system so the light will remain powered in the event of a failure of the primary power source. It is further known to provide a mechanism to test the proper operation of both the emergency power source as well as the operation of the light when powered by the emergency power source.
One such known device is illustrated in FIG. 6. The device shown in FIG. 6 is for testing a lighting fixture, such as linear fluorescent lighting fixture 600, that has a primary power source (not shown) and a secondary power source (not shown) that is switched-in to provide power to the linear lamps 610 if the primary power source fails. The test device 620 shown in FIG. 6 includes a push-button switch that is connected to both the primary power source and the secondary power source. When the button on the switch is pressed, the primary power source is electrically disconnected from the lighting fixture and the emergency power source is electrically connected. If the emergency power source is operating properly, the light will illuminate.
Additionally, in accordance with this known device, an indicator light, such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED), is also provided in the switch. The LED is wired within the device to illuminate whenever the emergency ballast battery is charging. Thus, by observing the illuminated LED, a user is informed whether the backup emergency battery is charging. Further, when the button is pushed on the switch, the main light will either illuminate or not, thus indicating whether the lighting fixture is properly connected to the emergency power source.
The device described above and shown in FIG. 6, however, is problematic at least because it mounts on the outside of the lighting fixture, is difficult to install and is unattractive.